Waking the Demon
by Miss.Kick.Ass
Summary: Dean is in hell. Sam tries to hone his powers with the help of Ruby but something goes wrong along the way. Sam's powers take over him and he is out to get his revenge on those who have hurt him and his family.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Sam! Is that the best you got?" teased Ruby. Sam shot her a glare.

"Shut up!" he hissed at her.

"A girl can do this better than you, Sammyboy!" she told him. He closed his eyes. The sweat dripped down his face. They had been at this for hours with no luck.

"Ruby, I don't think I can bring my powers back," he told her with a defeated sigh.

"Oh, you are not going to quit on me now, cup cake," she told him, "Just focus, Sammy. What makes you tick?"

"You."

"And what else? How about Lilith? How about the death of your brother? Come on, Sam. Find a strong emotion and stick to it!" she told him. Sam closed his eyes and contrated. There was nothing inside him but rage. The images of his brother being torn apart came to mind. Sam gave an animalistic growl. The image of his father came in mind now. The man that was never in his childhood. The reason he was in this mess, "That's right, Sam," grinned Ruby, "just feed on that emotion."

Sam panted heavily and gripped the wooden chair he was clinging to. The weather around them quickly seemed to change as storm clouds approached and the wind picked up pace. Sam opened his eyes. His iris was coal black, like Ruby's. Ruby gave a grin and walked closer to Sam's chair.

"Told you to trust me," she told him. Sam cocked his head to the left and stared at her with heartless eyes. He was reading her mind. All the horrible things she had done and all the people she had hurt. He got up abruptly and lifted his hand. Ruby was flung into the wall several feet away. She squirmed under the growing pressure that was being applied as Sam walked closer to her. He grabbed her face and dug his fingers into her skin.

"You were never helping me. You're on Lilith's side," he said.

"I am not," Ruby said as she tried desprately to get out of Sam's grip.

"Don't lie to me, Ruby. I can see inside your head. I know you made a deal with Lilith. You get me to her and she gives you your life back. Isn't that how it is? I'm just a toy for you to mess with," he tightened his grip on Ruby's face.

"Sam..." she gasped.

"Choose your words carefully, Ruby," he warned her. Sam lifted his free hand and Ruby's knife flew to him with such ease.

"It started out like that," panted Ruby, "but--" Sam's grip tightened around Ruby's neck. He lifted her a few feet off the ground. He feet squirmed as she tried to get some air.

"Do you know where liars go, Ruby?" he asked. Ruby only squirmed, "HUH?" he yelled and threw her at the wall again. She coughed several times.

"No," she croaked. Sam grinned and picked her up once again.

"They go to hell," he stabbed Ruby with her own knife with such a force and watched her whither away into dust. Sam grinned and turned to the door, "Come out, come out, where ever you are, Lilith," he said in his sing song voice. He grabbed his pack and slammed the door to the old cabin shut, "There's no where to hide now," he said as he went to the impala. He took one last look at the cabin and in a blink, it had caught on fire. Sam drove away carelessly, eyes still black as coal, and heart empty of all emotion except for rage. Ruby had unleashed the monster.


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing that ran though Sam's veins as he sped though the streets was revenge. The traffic had slowed to a crawl around him. This irked Sam beyond any measure. He closed his eyes and lifted his hands above the steering wheel. The cars in front of him lifted with ease. He moved his hands apart, as Moses had done to the Red Sea, the cars were moved to the side of the road. Sam opened his eyes and smiled to himself. As the drivers looked around themselves in a confused manner, Sam sped away though the clearing.

A few miles down he entered a smaller lane that passed though the woods. It was almost deserted apart from the houses that you'd see every few miles down. It looked almost peaceful in an eerie way, yet not enough to quench the revenge that flowed though Sam's blood. He hit the gas pedal as hard as he could; the Impala gave a groan in protest as it sped though the empty street. He reached a dead end where he stop.

Around him was a shattered old warehouse. Parts of the roof were missing, the door had been ripped off its hinges, and the windows were shattered glass on the dirt floor. Sam shut the door of the Impala loudly as he got out of the car. His footsteps made loud crunching noises as he entered the battered warehouse. He looked around it and grinned. Outside, it may look like a mess and a hopeless cause, but inside it held an arsenal and everything he needed to summon Lilith to him.

He grabbed a piece of chalk and started to draw symbols. They were completely foreign to his conscious mind, but he knew they were just what he needed to summon her. After a few hours, the warehouse was covered in symbols. Sam stood in the middle, he took no weapon with him. Sam shut his eyes and waited before saying the words to summon her. As he finished, he opened his eyes and smelled the air around him. It soon took on the horrid smell of rotting corpses, he knew Lilith was coming and he grinned.

"Oh, Lilith," he said in a sing song voice, "Let's play a game, Lilith," Sam cocked his head to the left. Behind him he felt a light breeze and turned around to see a blond little girl holding a teddy bear. She gave him a toothy grin as her eyes turned smoky white.

"I like games," she said.

"Oh, you'll like this one," grinned Sam. He began to move closer, but the little girl backed away, "What's wrong, Lilith? Demon got your tongue?"

"What's the game, Silly Sammy?" she questioned. Sam grinned.

"Oh, you already know this game. I'll give you a head start. It's only fair," he grinned.

"Why not join me, Sam? We could rule the world, both worlds. You'll be king. The king of Demons," she grinned, "You'd like that wouldn't you?" she asked. Sam only smirked.

"I'm not here to play house," he held out his hand, "Especially not with you," Sam closed his eyes. Lilith began to tremble violently. She let out a choking scream before Sam let her go, "come on, put up a fight. You aren't even trying," he knelt down and whispered in her ear, "Does your daddy know where you are, little girl?" he grinned. This tipped Lilith over the edge. She held out her hand. A blazing, bright light emitted from her tiny palm. The building around them began to shake at it's foundation. The wind picked up and things began to fly around the room. Then it all stopped as quickly as it happened.

Lilith looked up in amazement. Sam Winchester was still standing in front of her. A sly grin was on his face as he looked down at her. He cocked his eyebrows and grinned.

"Is that the best you got?" he asked, "Don't play with the big guns if you can't handle them," Lilith had given all she had into killing him, but he remained on his feet and as far as she could tell, better than ever. Sam came closer and closer and closer until his hand was only a millimeter away from her face, "My turn," he grinned. Sam closed his eyes and Lilith began to chock again. She squirmed around the floor like an epileptic. Sam grinned as a black smog began to emit from Lilith's lips. It was her true form. Sam had to admit, she was ugly as hell when she wasn't in a little girl's body. As the last of the smoke came to the floor, Sam released the little girl and turned his attention to it, "Bye-Bye, Lilith," he grinned before beginning to speak in tongues he did not understand. The smoke below him gave a hiss. A dark light shot out from Sam's hands and blended into the black cloud. The wind picked up again as the darkness encircled Sam. Then, he opened his eyes and in that very instant, a flash of brightness and the darkness disappeared. He had terminated Lilith for good.

Sam laughed a triumphant laugh as he looked at the little girl's form. He had finally killed her; the woman holding his brother's contract was dead. Sam, in his highest moment, began to feel dizzy. He grabbed on to the large pole that held up the structure, but it crushed under his weight, causing him to tumble and crash to the floor next to the little body. As Sam closed his eyes and drifted out of consciousness, the room filled with dark shadows of those who had been under Lilith's command. Sam may have killed her and freed his brother, but he also let out a fresh batch of demons on the loose. The shadows circled around the fallen king before they spread out in a black cloud all over the fifty states. All were ready to fallow the new boy king.


	3. Rebirth

Sam Winchester woke up in a ramshackle warehouse. He looked around not knowing where he was or remembering any part of his morning. What the hell happened? He remembered Ruby, and then everything went dark.

Sam looked around the room; crates dotted the room here and there, a stranded sofa stood in the middle of the room. Something else caught his attention. It was behind the sofa. Sam, suffering for a raging headache, managed to crawl on all fours towards the sofa. There, directly behind that tattered old plaid sofa, was the body of a little girl.

Sam stared at her for a minute, he checked her pulse. There was none. He sighed and closed the girls eyes. Why the hell was he there? How did this girl die? What happened?

Sam could not answer any of these questions. He slowly and painfully got up, grabbing a hold of his torso. He could feel that he had broken a few bones in his rib cage. As he walked to his car, he could feel his bones scraping against each other. With every step, he gritted his teeth. Sam opened the trunk to the Dean's Impala--his impala now. He pulled out a canteen of gasoline and limped over to the warehouse. He dumped some of the gasoline onto the warehouse through the broken window frame.

Sam pulled out a set of matches from his pocket. He struck a match against the sand paper on the side. He spoke in quick Latin as he said a sleeping ritual for the dead girl, hoping her body would not come to haunt him. That was one less thing he need on his agenda. Another person he could not saving coming back to haunt him. He sent the match flying into the warehouse; simultaneously flames started to flare up. Sam stood there for a moment, watching the house before limping back to the impala.

Sam drove off a safe distance away from the warehouse before stopping at the side of the road. He grabbed his cell phone and looked through the contacts. Dean. Dean would have been the first person he would have called in a situation such as this. Sam grunted in frustration and pain. He went down his contact list, it wasn't very long. They never stayed in one town to make friends with people. And even if they did, most of their friends ended up dead.

Ruby. Sam sighed. What choice did he have? He had to call her. Sam hit the green dial button on the left side of his phone. It rang and rang and rang and rang, but no one picked up.

"Please leave a message after the tone," said the machine.

"God damn it, Ruby! Where the hell are you!? Call me back when you get this!" Sam sighed and hung up in frustration. He looked at himself in rearview mirror. He was in no condition to wait for a call back. Sam went back through is contacts list.

Bobby. He hadn't talked to Bobby since Dean died. Sam knew Bobby would be pissed, but he was in trouble. Sam pushed the talk button.

"Sam Winchester! About damn time you called! Where in the Sam heck have you been, boy?"

"Sorry, Bobby. I've been busy," mumbled Sam.

"Busy my ass. What do you want?"

"I'm in a little trouble, Bobby," Sam took a deep breath; even talking hurt.

"What did you do?" asked Bobby. Even though he was angry at Sam, he wasn't cold-hearted enough to leave a man who had just lost his brother out there to die.

"I don't exactly know. I woke up in this warehouse. There was a dead body, but no sign of anything else," explained Sam, "I think I've got a few broken ribs and bad cuts, but other than that I'm still alive."

"You eejet! Where are you?" asked Bobby.

"Too far to drive to a hospital," answered Sam.

"What road are you on?"

"I'm on Route 29."

"The one near the Stake house?"

"I think so, I haven't exactly stopped for a bite to eat, Bobby."

"Well, drive down to the Stake house. I'll meet you there," answered Bobby. Sam heard police sirens in the distance. He put the Impala into drive again.

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam answered as he turned back to the road.

"Yeah, so little thanks I get these days for saving your ass......." mumbled Bobby before hanging up on the phone call. Sam sighed and put the phone down.

---

The sun was high in the sky over the deserted forest. Sunburned leaves scattered the dirt floor. The only thing that stood out in the forest was a wooden cross that had been planted into the ground to mark the grave of Dean Winchester. Dean Winchester had been dead for four months; his grave left totally undisturbed.

A muffled sound was heard from six feet below the wooden cross in the ground. Six feet under, a very alive and very panicked Dean Winchester pounded on the door of his crate like coffin.

"HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Dean yelled. He pounded hard on his coffin. The flimsy wood which had been eroded from the moist ground had broken easily. Dean dug his way out of the ground slowly until one of his hands broke through the dirt. He gasped for air; it was cool, clean, and very welcoming compared to his musty coffin. Dean dug the hole bigger and bigger until he could fit his torso into it. He pulled himself out.

Hunger. Undeniable hunger. That was all he felt. He got up off the ground and began walking; he had no idea where he was headed too. But he knew he had to go somewhere that offered food.

Dean found a road dotted with potholes and weeds all around; it seemed uninhabited now, but he could tell it was once a very busy road. Dean followed the road north, hoping it would lead him somewhere. A McDonalds, Burger King, Dairy Queen, hell anything at this point!

He walked about a mile and a half, examining everything around him; not knowing if any of it was real or not. His prayers for food were finally answered after about a mile and a half of walking down the road. He could see the gleaming neon lights of the Rocky Stake House and Grill just a few yards across the road.


End file.
